Gentle and Loud
by Keicchi
Summary: Si su voz no salia a la fuerza, tendría que buscarla de otro modo; amable, suave, lento... Aunque fuera solo un poco. [SouHaru]


_**A/N: **No me arrepiento de nada lalala_

-x-

Su relación había empezado en un tono extraño. No era exactamente '_odio_' lo que Sousuke sentía, pero si una necesidad de alejar a Nanase de su amigo de la infancia.  
En un ridículo giro, una vez lo apresó en el vestuario de Samezuka ,antes de que la practica general acabara, se dio cuenta de que él tal vez tenia _otro tipo de usos. _

Él mordió su labio inferior en el beso,_ fuerte,_ tanto que podría haber conseguido el sabor metálico de su boca con otro intento.

Haruka_ nunca se negó_, y entonces fue como el espiral empezó a repetirse; Yamazaki clavaba su mirada en él, en cada practica, con cada movimiento, deseaba que sus ojos pudieran quemar su piel, y Haru de latido en latido, adosaba sus ojos azules con los de él, con una mirada inexpresiva, pero sus orbes brillaban como el océano al amanecer.

_**Ninguno de los dos entendía muy bien que era esa emoción.**_  
"_Voy a follarte. _" le dijo un día Sou, un susurro en el oído del más bajo que tembló con su espalda contra uno de los lockers.  
Sousuke no esperaba que Haru aceptara,_ pero lo hizo_. Se enfureció -irritó-, por la actitud completamente relajada del morocho ante sus palabras. Yamazaki sintió que él _no le tenía miedo_, y que eventualmente se hartaría de él y volvería a acercarse a Rin. _No lo podía permitir._  
Esa vez lo hizo sin preparación, sin molestarse mucho en lubricar su miembro más que con un poco de saliva y en sus dedos mientras empujaba el torso de Haru contra la fría pared de los vestuarios, vacíos. Notó lo tenso que él estaba, arañando el armario, aferrándose y apoyando su cabeza sobre el concreto en busca de equilibrio.

Sousuke llevó las manos a su trasero y separó sus muslos lo más que pudo para entrar dentro de él.  
Haru era apretado, _caliente. _

No le dejó ni tiempo a ajustarse y empezó a empujar, sintiendo como una oleada de temblores recorría junto al cuerpo ajeno.  
Estaba esperando que Haru _llorara_,_ que gritara que se detuviera_, que intentara zafarse y esquivar esos ojos del color de un zafiro mirándole con horror.

_Pero no pasó_.

Haruka permaneció callado, soltando leves suspiros y quejidos contra la pared.  
Sousuke estaba _furioso._  
Le dio otra estocada, limpia, y su piel se volvió fuego.  
Luego, de pronto, la puerta del vestuario sonó, abriéndose. "¿_Haru-chan_?" La voz de Makoto hizo eco por todo el cuarto.

Del otro lado de la pared, cerca de las duchas, solo estaban ellos dos.  
Estaba a punto de soltar su agarre, pero luego recordó cual era su propósito. _Intimidar al menor_.  
_"Hey,"_ murmuró cerca de su oído, mientras empujaba en sus adentros, lento. "_Dile que estas aquí_."  
La nuca de Nanase estaba roja, al igual que sus orejas, y su cabello estaba mojado, pegado a su piel por la transpiración y un poco de agua de la piscina. Un aroma a cloro se desprendía de su piel. No veía el rostro de Haru, pero seguramente estaría en pánico, supuso.  
"_E...Estoy..._" dijo con su tono inexpresivo, un poco más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Sou empujó un poco más profundo, buscando des controlarlo. "_Enseguida voy...Estaré,__** ¡Ahí!**_" Exclamó, casi perdiendo el control cuando encontró su próstata y la fricción violenta. "_Ma...Makoto, vete..._"  
Sousuke quedó algo perplejo al oírlo.  
Hubo un momento de silencio y dudó si el castaño aún seguía ahí o estaba en verdad preocupado, a punto de acercarse.  
"Um, _okay_. Estaremos en el banco de afuera, Haru-chan" dijo finalmente y fue eterno el momento hasta que la puerta se cerró y los pasos se alejaron.  
Estaba seguro de que Haruka iba a pedirlo, pero él decidió moverse sin aviso haciendo que el nadador de _freestyle _gimiera profundo. Empujó todas las veces que pudo en ese dulce punto que hacía a su rival temblar, hasta que sintió llegar también su propio orgasmo.  
Terminó dentro de él, y sus respiraciones agitadas fueron por un minuto los únicos sonidos en el cuarto.

-  
De ahí, fuera la razón que fuera, cada vez que encontraba el momento en el que estaban solos, lo penetraba sin resistencia, con brusquedad y en silencio, como esperando que en algún momento Nanase perdiera el control.

_Nunca veía su rostro al terminar, o tocaba otra parte de su cuerpo que no fuera debajo de su traje de baño. _  
Pronto, dejó de ser un asunto _relacionado con Rin_. Él ya no sentía amenazas por la presencia de Haru ni viceversa. Ellos solo follaban cuando Sousuke lo quería (y Haru siempre lo aceptaba sin resistencias), aunque siempre buscaba que el más bajo se _descontrolara, quebrara_. Y no pasaba. No era que lo quería lastimar. Pero a veces sentía que estaba cerca de un _robot_. Un robot que sonreía y hablaba abiertamente en su grupo de amigos , pero era completamente de hielo frente a él. Y eso le molestaba.

Una tarde de verano, cuando la practica compartida en Iwatobi finalizó, todos se iban a reunir en el restaurante cerca de la estación para compartir unos momentos. Yamazaki tuvo que quedarse tiempo extra en la escuela y llegó una media hora después. Lo que no esperaba era, encontrar a Nanase caminando -_a unas calles del establecimiento_- hacia el lado contrario.

"¿A donde ibas?" preguntó Sousuke con un tono indiferente. Haru no detuvo su caminata y eso obligó al más alto sincronizarse.  
"Olvidé algo en casa. Voy a buscarlo y regresaré."  
El atardecer ya casi estaba por desaparecer, y el sol bañaba por esos últimos minutos el mar de anaranjado y amatista. Una leve brisa de la costa llegó a su rostro, helandolo. Sousuke metió las manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme, continuó caminando unos cuantos pasos detrás de Haru.  
Él no le dijo en ningún momento que _regresara al restaurante_ o _le preguntó que hacía. _  
Llegaron a una casa enorme, vacía y silenciosa. Las llaves hicieron el sonido metálico antes de que cediera la cerradura y la puerta finalmente abrió.  
Haruka entró, arrojando su bolso al suelo, quitándose los zapatos y desapareciendo en algún giro del pasillo. Yamazaki lo imitó, con más parsimonia, y luego solo caminó para observar el lugar.  
"¿Vives solo, huh?"  
No hubo respuesta de donde sea que haya tenido que venir, y giró el pasillo.

Haru estaba de cuclillas, buscando algo en un cajón cerca del suelo, de espaldas a él.  
Tal vez estaba acostumbrado a su silencio, pero aun así _le irritaba_ un poco de vez en cuando. Sus hebras negras bailaban por su cuello a medida que agachaba su cabeza.  
De pronto, Haru se puso de pie y enfocó sus ojos directos en él. "_**Vete.**_"  
Yamazaki abrió sus ojos, obviamente tomado por sorpresa. "_¿Que?_" replicó por reflejo.  
"_Que te vayas,_" repitió, serio. "_Fuera de mi casa_."  
Sou terminó riendo. "Vaya, ¿Te he ofendido? Dejaste la puerta abierta. Supuse que _querías _que entrara."  
Levantó su pie para dar un paso hacia adelante, con sus ojos claros aún fijos en los suyos. Vio como la manzana de adán de Haru bajó y subió mientras tragaba. "_Yamazak-_"  
"_Yo voy a irme cuando quiera, ¿entiendes, Nanase?_" musitó, bajo, ronco y amenazante. Haru frunció su ceño, sus cejas oscuras juntándose, sus parpados entornándose.  
De pronto se sintió _encolerizado_ de nuevo. Y por suerte esta vez estaban solos, porque Sou quería_ hacerlo gritar. _  
Haru no se movió al ver la mano del mas alto acercarse y enredarse en su cabello. Un leve escalofrío le recorrió al darse cuenta de la suavidad del pelo negro en su mano. Haruka soltó un quejido bajo cuando él estiró su cabello, obligandolo a girar su cabeza y dejar al completo descubierto el costado de su cuello.

Yamazaki se inclinó, lo suficiente para llegar a la vena latente de su piel y habló sin apoyar sus labios sobre su cutis. Su voz vibró por toda su espina dorsal. "_Tengo ganas de ver ese lindo rostro tuyo retorciéndose debajo mio._"

Pasó su lengua caliente y notó a Haru removerse un poco. No dijo nada.  
Pasó un minuto en el que solo se dedicó a sentir su aroma y estirar su cabello en los dedos. La respiración de Haruka se iba haciendo cada vez más espesa, al igual que la suya.  
No podía creer con la facilidad que se _enojaba_ con él en su presencia y sobretodo, lo fácil que se excitaba de la misma forma.  
De repente sin aviso, los brazos de Nanase rodearon su espalda, apoyándose cerca de sus hombros. "_Yamazaki..."_ literalmente _trepidó_ su apellido en el medio del silencio y todo quedó suspendido por un momento.  
Había algo distinto y nuevo en todo lo que estaba pasando. Tenia que ser la primera vez que Haru lo rodeaba con sus brazos o susurraba su nombre de esa manera. Su pecho empezó a tensarse y su corazón latió, agitado.  
Cuando volvieron a conectar sus miradas, había algo en sus ojos que no pudo reconocer muy bien.

-  
Entre pasos enredados y mordidas, Haru terminó guiando al más alto a su cuarto. Cuando se dio cuenta, Sousuke lo apartó y lo empujó a su propia cama. Siguió besando su cuello, descubriendo tal vez un punto que no había pensado, _se sentiría de esa forma._ Recostó todo su peso encima de él, sus torsos pegados, subiendo y bajando, chocando agitadamente. Con un gruñido movió sus caderas, haciendo fricción con su pelvis. Haru reprimió su voz mordiendo su labio y aferrándose contra las sabanas debajo suyo.

_Si tan solo pudiera escuchar su voz_... Estaba seguro de que estaría satisfecho con eso. Pasó su lengua por el inicio de su hombro y fue ahí, en ese punto decidió morder.  
_"¡A-Ah!"_  
Su sollozo envió electricidad por su cuerpo entero mientras se enterraba en él, como si intentara eliminar todo limite entre ellos.  
Se levantó y empezó a buscar como deshacer la hebilla de su cinturón. Debía aprovechar ese momento, de escucharlo. _¿Podría descontrolar a Haru?_  
La mano de Nanase se apoyó en la suya y se quedó quieto, perplejo. Miró hacia abajo, encontrando esos orbes zafiro, posándose sobre él -oscuros-, profundos. "_Yamazaki..."_  
Empujó su sorpresa al fondo de su mente y formó una sonrisa maligna. "_¿Me trajiste __hasta aquí y vas a decirme que me vaya de nuevo?_"

Haruka se tomó unos segundos, y luego sacudió su cabeza. "Sé... un poco más..._amable_..."

Su corazón disparó.

¿Le estaba diciendo que sea más lento? ¿..._delicado_? ¿Que clase de derecho creía que tenia_ para pedir eso_?  
_"...por favor._" murmuró al ultimo segundo y Sou contuvo su respiración.  
_¿Hacia cuanto había dejado de ser un asunto entre él y Rin?_ _¿Hacia cuanto que se acostaba con él solo por su deseo de ver alguna reacción de su parte? _Y aunque lo acomplejaba ser obediente, hubo algo en su mente que le dijo _"¿Por que no esta vez?"_ y simplemente tiró su orgullo a un costado por la simple _tentación de probarlo. _  
Pero no se lo iba a hacer fácil. Si quería que fuera más lento, lo sería. Terriblemente.  
Quitó la mano de su cinturón y resopló por su nariz, divertido.  
"Nanase, creí que te gustaba_ tenerme en tu culo mientras te abría,_" murmuró, con una sonrisa. El rostro de Haru se enrojeció un poco. "_Y terminar dentro de ti todas las veces_, dejándote pegajoso y _sintiéndome con cada patada cada vez que nadabas_."  
"_...Me gusta_." Admitió con un susurro y sus mejillas calientes. La respiración de Sousuke se agudizó y profundizó.  
_¿Estaba burlándose de él?_ Sin embargo su erección no tendría que haberse intensificado.  
"_¿Ah, si?"_ Sousuke se inclinó y llegó a su boca, _besándolo por primera vez en su vida_.

Sus labios fueron recibidores - amables-, y se abrieron como una flor. No tuvo que resistir su impulso de apurarse, pero el beso dejó de ser casto en unos pocos segundos. Sou buscó entrar con su lengua y al chocar con Haru, soltó un suspiro. El más bajo rodeó su cuello con sus brazos como atrayendolo más cerca e intensificaron el beso.

La saliva cayó por su mandíbula, sin importancia, mientras sus lenguas se enredaban en una lucha. En un momento, cuando el impulso se redujo y su beso se volvió lánguido, Sou succionó su lengua.  
"_¡Hmph-_!" Haru soltó un quejido desde el fondo de su garganta y abrió su boca aún más, dispuesto a encontrarlo de nuevo.  
De vez en cuando Yamazaki se dejaba llevar, cerrando sus ojos y solo escuchando el ruido de sus respiraciones. Fue sorprendente lo rápido que se olvidó de todo en los labios de Haru.  
Decidió recorrer con su boca otros lugares que desconocía de él, como sus orejas, sus mejillas, su mandíbula. Besó cadas lugar con parsimonia y atención. Haru suspiró despacio por cada uno de ellos.

_**Lento**__. _Se lo tuvo que recordar una vez cuando quiso quitarse la ropa. Entonces empezó con la camisa de Haru. Deshizo su corbata verde y la arrojó al igual que su prenda blanca. A pesar de todas las veces que había visto su torso, en ese momento cobró un significado completamente nuevo, salvaje.

Había todo un camino completo para explorarlo, explorar el cuerpo de Haruka. Lamió su pezón, estirando solo la punta de su lengua para tocarlo, y la espalda del morocho se curvó violentamente en el acto. "_¿Eres sensible aquí?_" indagó con diversión y fascinación oculta mientras pasaba su dígito por la piel roja.

"_Ahhhh..._"  
La vibración de su voz fue directamente hacía su pelvis. Decidió ignorarlo y continuó lamiendo

ese botón rojo, y luego, cuando lo sintió erecto, pasó su canino suavemente. _"Hmm..." _Y luego succionó entre sus labios.

_"¡A-Ahh, hgnn!" _Haru metió su mano en el inicio de su cabello, presionando su cabeza contra su torso, desesperado por sentir.  
Sou decidió hacerlo tortuoso, pasando lentamente su lengua en círculos por la piel _hiper-sensible_ y luego devorándolo hasta que su cutis fuera de un rojo intenso y Haru no pudiera conseguir suficiente aire en sus pulmones. El mismo asunto fue con su otro pezón y estaba escuchando cada vez más vocales de alguien a quien no esperaba, fuera _así de adorable_ en la cama.  
Cuando se concentró en otra cosa, continuó pasando su lengua por su torso y recorriendo de igual manera con sus manos, como una escultura el cuerpo formado de Haru que era mas notorio tocando, que viendo.  
Un calor intenso empezó a quedar en donde Haruka tocaba en su espalda, que masajeaba suavemente al ritmo de sus besos y lamidas.

Sus dedos pasaban y se clavaban levemente en sus omóplatos, hasta que ya no pudo llegar más.  
Sousuke llegó a linea de sus caderas y deshizo el agarre de sus pantalones con parsimonia. Cuando terminó, rozándolo por la extensión de sus piernas y dejándolo solo en ropa interior (y fue la primera vez que lo vio sin el traje de baño), mientras Haru se movía un poco solo para sostenerse con sus codos sobre la cama intentando sentarse. Cuando lo logró, estiró sus manos hacías las caderas de Sou, comenzó a quitarle su chaqueta blanca, y luego su camiseta. Se dejó, hipnotizado por los dedos ajenos sobre su piel y los ojos hambrientos de Haruka sobre él. _¿Serian su reflejo también?_

_**Lento.**__ Despacio. _Haru acarició su torso desnudo, sus dígitos profundizándose con la piel, fascinado por la suavidad. Su miembro se hinchó por debajo de su ropa mientras lo miraba.

A esta altura, él ya_ hubiera terminado_ dentro de Haru, apresuradamente como lo hacían en los vestuarios. Pero en ese momento no había ninguna prisa, nada de que ocultarse ni reprimirse. Estaba sorprendentemente caliente con ese nuevo descubrimiento.

El nadador de _freestyle_ continuó su inspección sin saber los pensamientos de Sou, o tal vez, pensando algo parecido. Sus manos danzaron en la hebilla del cinturón que antes había detenido, deshaciendolo completamente. El sonido metálico interrumpió sus respiraciones por un momento.

El resto de sus pantalones y ropa interior se fue en un pestañeo, y Haru tuvo que despojarse de lo suyo también, y quedaron quietos por unos segundos, escrutándose. Era la primera vez que se veían completamente desnudos y el más bajo mordió su labio inferior mientras lo miraba, un gesto que Yamazaki _no esperaba en lo absoluto_. Tomó su barbilla y volvió a invadir su boca húmeda, un poco brusco al principio provocando que sus dientes chocaran al principio, pero Haruka se hundió tan rápidamente le fue posible. Apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros y arrodillados sobre la cama continuaron besándose. Sin embargo, cuando se acercaron un poco más y sus erecciones se tocaron, ambos gruñeron dentro de su beso.

_**Lento... **_  
Sousuke apoyó sus manos en su cintura y lo movió. No estaba seguro de que quería pero Haruka se movió primero, empujando al otro en la cama. Cuando soltó su beso, abrió su boca como si intentara decir algo, pero en vez, se dio la vuelta.

Sousuke tuvo una _maravillosa vista_ de su trasero cerca de su rostro antes de darse cuenta de su intención. Solo sintió la oleada cálida en su erección cuando Haru usó su boca. _"A-Ah" _todo su cuerpo tembló con la húmeda sensación. Por reflejo empujó dentro de la boca del morocho, consiguiendo un poco de saliva caer por la base de su falo.

No iba a dejar _que lo descontrolara_, después de todo, siendo que parte de su orgullo le molestaba al ver y sentir a su rival tragando su liquido pre seminal y él sin hacer nada. Por eso tomó entre sus manos sus nalgas y metió su lengua.  
Haru se retorció con la sorpresa de la sensación, reprimiendo un bramido en su boca y casi ahogándose en su miembro, lo soltó solo un poco antes de volver a intentarlo.

Apoyó sus brazos en la pelvis de Sou para sostenerse y con una mano tomó su pene firme, dispuesto a continuar. Con su respiración algo entrecortada siguió pasando su lengua cerca del hoyo cálido donde él siempre solía abusar. Metió la lengua en su interior que ardía e intentó profundizarse.  
"¡_A-Ah...d-demonios_!" Soltó Haruka en un sollozo.  
Sousuke rió mentalmente y probó con girar su lengua en su interior. "_Hijo de put._..._ahh._.." No creyó que iba a escuchar esas palabras o reacción de Nanase alguna vez, y esto solo se estaba volviendo cada vez_ más ameno_.  
"¿Interesante posición pones y esperas que no haga nada?" se burló, y su voz fue más ronca de lo que esperaba.  
Haru no le contestó nada, y luego regresó su boca a su tarea.  
El más alto hizo lo mismo, pero explorando con sus manos sus muslos, hasta que encontró ese perfecto punto de su piel blanca entre sus piernas y succionó. La marca rosada quedó como un sello, y continuó haciendo más marcas por sus piernas.  
Un calor recorrió su abdomen cuando Haru alcanzó a tomar su miembro casi en su garganta y se dio cuenta de que _iba a terminar._  
_Esto aún no había acabado,_ se dijo mentalmente y metió su dedo en su boca, llenándolo de saliva y lo metió en su trasero. "¡_Aghhh-_!" eso distrajo a Haru de acelerar el ritmo y soltó su erección con un sonido húmedo y sucio. "_Y-Yamazaki_," dijo con dificultad, removiéndose en la extraña sensación del dedo dentro suyo. _"Hay lubricante... en el cajón..."_  
Sou miró hacía el costado, sorprendido y algo mareado. Palpó un objeto pequeño y lo tomó. La botella transparente se abrió con un clic. El liquido fue frio al tocar sus dedos pero al disiparlo en sus manos se volvió tibio. No era tan cálido como el interior de Haru, sin embargo. El dedo volvió a entrar fácilmente, y escuchó al morocho suspirar mientras lo sentía moverse. Él elevó sus caderas un poco más, acercándose al movimiento cuando Sousuke metió un segundo dígito. _"Hgnn- Hmff-"_ Sus gemidos eran mezclados con el liquido de su boca. Un poco de saliva cayó y recorrió el muslo del más alto, mientras Haru intentaba- sin éxito-, continuar con el oral. Como un gato agazapado para cazar, el chico de Iwatobi tensó sus rodillas y curvó su columna, esperando por el otro moverse.  
_"Ah...h..."_ Yamazaki dejó escapar gemidos roncos al explorarlo, mientras insertaba un dedo más. "_Eres una puta, ¿sabes?_" Gruñó con una curva en sus labios, sintiendo la respiración cálida ajena cerca de su piel. Si llegaba a tocarlo ahora -pensó Sou- se podría haber venido en el acto. _"Ya estas abierto... goteando,"_ Movió sus dedos abriéndolo un poco dentro de sus paredes internas.  
"_¡Aahhh!_" Haru gritó, una voz desde el fondo de su garganta y le envió una electricidad por el cuerpo. _Era ahí. _  
Ansioso por oírlo de nuevo, empujó con su dedo hasta donde pudo llegar, haciendo la forma de un gancho. _"¡Ahh!...¡ugh-hghnn!..."_ Haru comenzó a llorar violentamente mientras sentía su toque, perdido, viendo completamente borroso. Bajó su cabeza y se aferró con poca fuerza al regazo ajeno,y la erección de Sousuke rozaba con su mejilla constantemente.  
_Estaba cerca_, lo pudo sentir por la tensión en sus músculos y el liquido transparente cayendo de su miembro , los sollozos de Nanase eran rítmicos y tortuosos. Su corazón se aceleró, mientras presionaba con sus dedos, y cuando sintió que el calor de Haru era incontenible, sacó sus dedos bruscamente y el menor cayó sin fuerza, _más agotado que sorprendido_. Su respiración era pesada y sus ojos azules lo miraron, oscuros, vidriosos. _**"De...desgraciado..."**_  
Sousuke sonrió. "¿Hum? ¿No dijiste que fuera _más amable_? No seria amable _dejarte terminar_ solo con mis dedos, ¿huh?"  
Haru frunció el ceño y entornó sus ojos con dificultad. Sus palabras estaban siendo retorcidas y usadas para provocarlo. Aunque no era como si le molestara.  
_"¿Y ahora?" _habló de nuevo, un poco más bajo. "_¿Me vas a pedir lo que quieres?¿Vas a suplicarme?_"  
Nanase usó sus codos para separarse un poco de las sabanas y giró el rostro hacia él. Una curva se formó en sus labios al ver su erección. "_No creo que tenga que pedir._" replicó, casi sonando indiferente.  
Eso definitivamente le _irritaba_.  
Chasqueó su lengua y tomó su nuca, empujándolo contra el colchón de nuevo. Haru gruñó entre las sabanas, pero fue un poco ahogado. Tomó el lubricante de nuevo y lo esparció por sus dedos, arrojando el viscoso liquido en su pene también.

Se masturbó varias veces, lo suficiente para estar lubricado, mientras veía el trasero de Haru elevado y dispuesto frente suyo. Se arrodilló en la cama y tomó su miembro en su mano y se acercó a él. Sin embargo, por más ganas que tuviera de penetrarlo en ese momento -de abrirlo, empujar en sus adentros con fuerza,- su orgullo le hacía mantener lo poco que le quedaba de control.

Además, _sabia sobre esto_. Si lo hacía en ese momento, rápido, brusco como siempre, estaba casi seguro de que Haruka _ocultaría su voz,_ como hacia siempre. Esta fue la primera vez que lo escuchó decir -o gemir- varias cosas, y en cierta parte todo eso valía la pena de la horrible previa de cogerlo.  
_"Hmm..." _  
Sou pasó su dureza por la entrada, pero quedó ahí, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo queriendo entrar. Incluso Haru tembló debajo suyo y estiró sus piernas un poco más, esperando por él. "¿Hum? ¿Qué pasa?" pasó su miembro, friccionando contra sus nalgas, pero sin ir a ningún lugar en especifico.  
_"Ah...hmph..."_ el morocho debajo sollozó sobre la sabana incongruencias mientras sentía su provocación. Sus manos se aferraron a la tela y se clavaron.  
Ambos estaban jugando con fuego, y ocultando sus verdaderos deseos en ese momento, pero no había mucho más que hacer...  
_"...Ya...Yamazaki..." _  
Sou soltó su miembro y posó su mano en su cintura. "¿Hmm?" mordió su labio intentando no sonar muy agitado. _Falló._  
_"...o d..." _farfulló con dificultad, intentando girar su cabeza a pesar de que lo tenia apresado con una mano en su cuello. "_...pervertido... de mierda... solo hazlo de una vez...tomame..."_  
Resopló y una nube cálida salió de su boca mientras empujaba dentro de él, lento, con cuidado (uno que nunca había tenido antes).

Como resultado, Haru se estremeció debajo de él, arqueando su columna con habilidad. Un gruñido vibró en su garganta mientras enterraba sus dedos en su cintura y afianzaba su empuje, entrando completamente dentro de él.  
Fue placentero, puesto que el cuerpo de Haru lo recibía como si fueran dos piezas de rompecabezas, que se unían a la perfección.  
_"Ah...ahh..." _Sus respiraciones eran desordenadas, fuertes.  
_"Me sorprendes...con esa boca que tienes..."_ Susurró cerca de su oído al inclinarse sobre él. Su espalda estaba húmeda fue fría al principio, pero luego empezó a quemar. _"Hmm..."_  
_"Ah...ah...ah..." _

A medida que daba estocadas, la voz de Haru respondía con la misma intensidad.  
Su tono grave, suave, se convirtió en una serpiente que se colaba por su piel -sobrenatural-, placentero.  
En un momento, sus empujones se sincronizaron, y el constante roce los mareaba. Sousuke dejó su voz salir sin resistencia, olvidándose, concentrado en el calor de su cuerpo, en la presión de su pecho en su espalda, de su mano sobre su torso, sintiendo el latido desbocado de su corazón y supo que no era el único.  
Redujo un poco su ritmo, haciéndolo lento pero no tan profundo como deseaba. Quería posponer el orgasmo de Haru lo más posible.

Pasó sus dedos húmedos sobre sus tríceps, provocando que él temblara y gritara con su boca ahogada en el almohadón. "_Hgmmff..._"  
Fue frustrante, porque por más bien que se sintiera, Haru tenía su rostro hundido en la almohada, reprimiendo esos sonidos que salían incesantes de su boca. Y a pesar de que lo habían hecho tantas veces, era la primera vez que era tan expresivo..._tan erótico._  
Llevó sus dedos a su cabello y lo estiró lo suficiente para que Haruka elevara su cabeza. Un trazo de saliva bajo por su mandíbula mientras buscaba mirarlo a los ojos. Empujó una vez, directo, hondo y clamó. "¿Vas a _esconderte_?"  
Haru resolló, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse con cada movimiento, todos sus sentidos estaban agudizados, agonizando por tanto calor. No le contestó nada, y había callado sus jadeos apenas dejó la almohada. Su rostro y su actitud, sin embargo, no concordaban mucho.

Su cuerpo estaba empezando a sentir una presión y ardor crecer dentro de su abdomen y decidió hacer algo que no habían hecho antes, solo para_ hastiar_ al de Iwatobi.

"_¿Entonces quieres esto...?_" Sou movió su miembro fuera del pelinegro y este abrió sus ojos un poco, pero de su boca casi no podían salir palabras. Estaba demasiado mareado en ese momento. Él pestañeó por un segundo, intentando acomodarse en la situación, pero unas manos pasaron por su cintura y se aferraron.

"_Ah-" _

La espalda de Haru acarició las sabanas y luego se hundió en la cama mientras él lo movía. Se inclinó y apoyó las manos a los lados de su torso, muy cerca de su piel. Era una vista única, y Sousuke tragó saliva con dificultad por un momento, hipnotizado en la persona que tenia enfrente. Tenerlo delante era completamente distinto; Sus labios estaban rojos, hinchados, al igual que sus pómulos y sus orejas. Mechones de cabello oscuro estaba pegados en su frente y otros en sus sienes. Se preguntó que sería esa mirada que Haru le estaba dando ._ ¿En que se estaba fijando de él?_

Sin concluir su análisis volvió a penetrarlo, consiguiendo un jadeo de sorpresa a la invasión de nuevo. Esta vez, una oleada mucho más cálida bañó su cuerpo mientras veía sus parpados sellarse con fuerza y sus labios temblar, abiertos, florecidos. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba siendo consumido por Haruka, por sus ojos, por su piel, por su aroma.

Separó sus piernas lentamente, abriéndose sin resistencia, sintiendo cada vello de su cuerpo erizarse por el choque de su piel con la ajena. Levantó su cadera, elevó sus piernas y rozó la espalda desnuda de Sousuke, ardiente y firme al contacto. Estaba mareado, embriagado de sentirlo y no podía llegar al final. Sentía que en cualquier momento, se desmayaría.

Sou intentó mantenerse y no arrojarse encima de él, pero no le fue muy bien. A los segundos posó sus manos sobre sus muslos y estiró sus piernas lo más que pudo, logrando que Haruka definitivamente, elevara su voz. "_¡A-Ah... hgnn... a-a—a...!_" Colisionó con él con fuerza, escuchando el sonido de su piel chocar con la de Haru, sintiendo como sus paredes se tensaban y destensaban con cada vaivén.

Cuando el calor lo había agobiado lo suficiente, Sousuke cerró sus ojos por un momento, hasta que sintió algo tibio tocar su rostro. Al volver a mirar, Haru estaba con sus manos rodeándolo, atrayendolo hacía él. Como el agua a donde quería hundirse y nadar, aceptó el beso, lento y luego brusco por los gemidos del más bajo ahogados en su boca.

Hubiera hecho algún comentario, se hubiera apartado y hubiera dicho algo para molestarlo, algo para intimidarlo o asustarlo, pero no puedo hacer nada más que rozar su lengua contra la de él, sintiendo como su torso palpitaba intenso debajo del suyo, como sus dedos acariciaban su cabello oscuro, como sus piernas se enredaban en la parte baja de su espalda, y empezaban a chocar con más fuerza, seguro de que iba a llegar al orgasmo. En un momento, directo, profundo, tocó ese punto del que había abusado antes y Haru se ahogó en su boca. Lo tocó, una, dos , tres veces más, y la saliva se deslizaba por sus labios y caía por su cuello, sin poder controlar los jadeos que soltaba.

Esa voz podía ser adictiva, pecaminoso, lasciva... y la vez, guardaba muy dentro suyo una luz cálida que se reflejaba en los latidos de su corazón. Sus ojos azules le dijeron algo , sin palabras, que continuara, que no se detuviera. Que _dejara de ser amable_ solo por ese momento.

Haru se corrió primero, el liquido blanco se vertió sobre su abdomen y se pegó al suyo también. Él se mantuvo en la misma posición, esperando que Sou terminara, con un gruñido y hundiendo sus dedos en la piel ajena antes de caer sobre él.

Sus respiraciones continuaban agitadas, pero amenguaron con los minutos. Volvieron a besarse, sin ninguna palabra de por medio, solo disfrutando el roce de sus labios sin mucha mas intimidad en ese momento. Sus brazos estaban temblorosos cuando soltó a Yamazaki del abrazo y él se tiró a su lado en la pequeña cama.

Un sonido los trajo a la realidad levemente. Algo vibraba en el suelo, cerca de su ropa. El morocho fornido se levantó con pesadez y tomó el móvil.

Juntó sus cejas mientras miraba a la pantalla "Demonios."

Haru aun estaba algo mareado por el calor, y solo acertó a pestañear un poco mientras realizaba su conclusión. "Oh, _los demás_..."

Los músculos de la espalda del chico de Samezuka se movieron un poco al colocarse la camiseta, y luego la chaqueta. "Muévete, hay que irnos."

Haru curvó sus labios un poco mientras se sentaba en la cama y recibía su ropa de la mano de él. "Deberías ser amable _conmigo_ más seguido."

_"...Tch."_

-x-

_**A/N: **yassssss SouHaru coN INTENSO amor okay. No me toquen._


End file.
